Patrick Cranshaw
| birth_place = Bartlesville, Oklahoma, US | death_date = | death_place = Fort Worth, Texas, US | nationality = American | occupation = Actor }} Joseph Patrick Cranshaw (June 17, 1919 – December 28, 2005) was an American film and television actor known for his distinctive look and deadpan humor. He is best known for one of his last roles, that of Joseph "Blue" Pulaski, a fraternity brother, in the 2003 hit comedy Old School. Cranshaw also starred as Sheriff Bob in the Air Bud movies and he played the same role in Air Buddies for the final time. Early life Cranshaw was born in Bartlesville, Oklahoma, and became interested in acting while entertaining American troops before World War II. Career Despite an acting span of more than 40 years and some 102 appearances, Cranshaw's first credited film role came at the age of 41, in The Amazing Transparent Man (1960). Cranshaw's mild-mannered and gentlemanly demeanor led him to a number of roles as bank tellers, store managers, and grandfathers. His major credits include Bonnie and Clyde (1967), Bandelero! (1968) Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1978), Pee-Wee's Big Adventure (1985), Moving (1988), The Hudsucker Proxy (1994), Everyone Says I Love You (1996), Nothing to Lose (1997), Almost Heroes (1998), Broken Vessels (1998), Best in Show (2000), Bubble Boy (2001), and Old School (2003). He also appeared in over 50 television shows, including a recurring role as Mel's Diner regular Andy on the sitcom Alice, as well as a recurring role in the short lived spin off, of M*A*S*H, After MASH. Death Cranshaw died of pneumonia in his home, surrounded by family and friends. Selected filmography *''The Amazing Transparent Man'' (1960) - Security Guard *''The 7th Commandment'' (1961) *''The Yesterday Machine'' (1963) *''Under Age'' (1964) - W.J. Earnhardt *''Hip Hot and 21'' (1967) *''Bonnie and Clyde'' (1967) - Bank Teller (uncredited) *''Bandolero!'' (1968) - Bank Clerk *''Ready for Anything!'' (1968) *''Frasier, the Sensuous Lion'' (1973) *''Nightmare Honeymoon'' (1974) - Old Bail Boy *''Slumber Party '57'' (1976) - Store Owner *''Thunder and Lightning'' (1977) - Taylor *''Mule Feathers'' (1977) - Card Player *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' (1978) - Western Union Manager *''Racquet'' (1979) - Old Man *''The Private Eyes'' (1980) - Roy *''The Gong Show Movie'' (1980) - Man Dying In Elevator *’’CHiPs’’ (1980) Kidnap - Carpenter *''Yes, Giorgio'' (1982) - Man on Gurney *''Diff’rent Strokes'' (1983) - Old Man as Arnold Jackson *''Moving'' (1988) - Packer *''The Beverly Hillbillies'' (1993) - Reverend Mason *''The Hudsucker Proxy'' (1994) - Ancient Sorter *''Everyone Says I Love You'' (1996) - Grandpa *''Nothing to Lose'' (1997) - Henry *''Ground Zero'' (1997) *''Broken Vessels'' (1998) - Gramps *''Almost Heroes'' (1998) - Jackson *''The Cracker Man'' (1999) - Grandpa *''MVP: Most Valuable Primate'' (2000) - Ron *''Best in Show'' (2000) - Leslie Ward Cabot *''Bubble Boy'' (2001) - Pappy / Pippy *''MVP: Most Vertical Primate'' (2001) - Ron *''Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch'' (2002) - Sheriff Bob *''Frank McKlusky, C.I.'' (2002) - The Old Man *''Old School'' (2003) - Blue *''Air Bud: Spikes Back'' (2003) - Sheriff Bob *''My Boss's Daughter'' (2003) - Old Man *''Breakin' All the Rules'' (2004) - Mr. Lynch *''One More Round'' (2005) - Larry *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' (2005) - Jimmy D. *''Air Buddies'' (2006) - Sheriff Bob References External links * * Category:1919 births Category:2005 deaths Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:People from Bartlesville, Oklahoma Category:Male actors from Fort Worth, Texas Category:Male actors from Oklahoma Category:Deaths from pneumonia Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Infectious disease deaths in Texas